


CHEF HARRY - SEARED MCC

by ChaosCrie



Category: Broadway RPF, Law & Order: SVU, The Path (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: thinking about the new off-Broadway productions Seared starring Raúl Esparza.Raúl Esparza play Chef Harry





	CHEF HARRY - SEARED MCC

Alla fine del servizio sei trascinato verso la cucina, attraversando per raggiungere lo spogliatoio alla fine. Pensavi di essere stato lasciato solo, gli altri erano già cambiati per parlare con i proprietari o erano già tornati a casa.Ti ha sorpreso quando hai alzato lo sguardo e l'hai trovato seduto su una sedia vicino alla porta dello spogliatoio, a gambe larghe con quei jeans attillati che, da tempo notavi, lo ha fatto diventare un culo spaventoso, la camicia grigia con le maniche arrotolato mostrò il suo bizzarro tocco sull'avambraccio. Rimase lì e ti guardò avanzare senza dire nulla, era stata una brutta serata e durante il servizio di cui avevi discusso diverse volte sapevi essere irritante quanto affascinante. "Chef" dissi, passando ed esamina il contatto visivo, ma quando il tuo polso fu raggiunto e attraversato dalla sua mano i tuoi occhi furono costretti a incontrare il suo verde. Non ha detto nulla che ti ha portato a se stesso portandoti a sederti a cavalcioni su di lui, eri in balia delle sue azioni, confuso e disorientato dal suo profumo, gli hai lasciato avvolto la vita con le braccia forti, una mano nella parte inferiore della schiena per sostenerti e l'altra arrotolata tra i capelli dietro la nuca del collo ti avvicina alla sua faccia. Le tue labbra si incontrarono a metà strada, erano calde e morbide, la sua lingua si fece strada contro la tua creazione in un lungo bacio sensuale mentre finalmente anche le tue mani iniziarono a perdersi prima sulle sue spalle e terminando il viaggio tra i suoi capelli. Si staccò solo per riprendere fiato e mentre lo faceva lasciava piccoli morsi e delicati baci sul collo e sulla mascella, muoveva i fidanzati contro di te, sentivi crescere la sua erezione e poi riprendevi un baciarti con più zelo, masticando il labbro selezionato e succede semplicemente si alzò con te tra le sue braccia e si appoggiò sul bancone .... erano caldi e morbidi, la sua lingua si è fatta strada contro la tua creando un lungo bacio sensuale mentre finalmente anche le tue mani iniziarono a perdersi prima sulle sue spalle e terminando il viaggio tra i suoi capelli. Si staccò solo per riprendere fiato e mentre lo faceva lasciava piccoli morsi e delicati baci sul collo e sulla mascella, muoveva i fidanzati contro di te, sentivi crescere la sua erezione e poi riprendevi un baciarti con più zelo, masticando il labbro selezionato e succede semplicemente si alzò con te tra le sue braccia e si appoggiò sul bancone .... erano caldi e morbidi, la sua lingua si fece strada contro la tua creazione in un lungo bacio sensuale mentre finalmente anche le tue mani iniziarono a perdersi prima sulle sue spalle e terminando il viaggio tra i suoi capelli. He detached only to catch his breath and while he was doing so he left small bites and delicate kisses on his neck and jaw, moved his hips against you you could feel his erection grow then resumed kissing you with more haste, chewed your lower lip and suddenly stood up with you in his arms and rested on the counter ... 


End file.
